study abroad
by Artsy brebre
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read it. Warning, this story will probably suck to you. If it does, Just tell me the reason.


is was a normal day in San Angel. everyone was walking around, as usual. Maria and manolo were just now waking up, it was 11:30am. last night they were taking care of Eva. She got scared and slept with them. She was kicking them all night. when maria notices the time, she immediately woke up and put on her normal clothes. Then, she attempted to wake manolo up.

"manny, wake up." she whispered.

"hmph!" manolo grunts then turns away from maria.

Then maria pull the blankets and he exclaimed,

"hey! _Dejame a dormir_!"

"C'mon, the least you can do is make us breakfast. I'm going to meet mi papa in a few."

"Do I have to?" manolo whined.

"Yes, you have to. Now get your bullfighting booty out of bed. _orale_."maria mimicked manolo then shouted at him.

Manolo finally woke up and went to the room across from them to wake up Eva. she did the same thing that mannolo did when he was forced to wake up. he then put on his clothes and went straight down to make breakfast. After that, maria left to meet her dad.

While she was walking, there was a lot of people which blocked her way due to an event tht was happening in San Angel. After her way was clear, she sprinted to her dad's home. once she got there, she said

"papi, Im here!"

Mi _nina chiquita_."general posada said happily and hugged her.

"Come mija." her father said and then led maria to his office.

"what is it papi?" she curiously said.

"I got a letter from the sisters of the convet perpetual falme of purity." general posada said nearly out of breath.

"you could've just said spain." maria said laughing.

"Anyways, they asked you if you could teach the young children over there. If you do, you'll earn money."

"how much?"

"30,000 pesos.(1591.80 us dollars)"

"hmm, i dont know.."

"well you're going anyway."her father said without pity.

"(gasps)what?!" Maria said in shocked and sadness.

"you're leaving tomorrow."

"No(x10) it can't be." Maria said, her voice breaking.

"Don't worry, you'll be there for a year."

"that does'nt make it better though. Please papi, let me stay here." Maria said almost in tears.

"Nope. It has decided. Now go pack." General posada said firmly. That sentence reminded her when she was she was in she had to leave everyone she knew behind.

Maria then walked home, trying to hide the tears.

" Hey Momma!" Eva said happily. she quickly opened the door and hugged her.

"Aww hey eva." Maria said weakly.

"How did it go with your dad?" manolo said then kissed her forehead.

"we'll talk about it after we eat." maria said breaking a cold sweat. After they ate, manny and mari went into their room and talked about what her father said.

"Oh no, the truth will crush Eva into pieces." Manolo said worried.

"Should we tell her?" Maria questioned.

"We should."

"Okay."

The couple stood up and went to Eva's room. Manolo knocked on her door.

"Eva?" manolo said.

 _"Pasale."_

After that, they told her that maria is leaving first thing in the morning and that she's gonna be there for a year.

"Wait, so you're not gonna be here at christmas?" Eva cried.

"No, I'll be back before your birthday though." Maria sadly said.

"Okay." Eva said.

THe next morning, Manolo did Maria's hair. It was the only way to remember san angel. After that, everyone that knew maria said goodbye.

"stay safe, maria." Joaquin said.

"I will."

"We'll wait for you." Manolo said.

"For as long as it takes." Eva said. When eva said that, It made Maria to start bawling. She tried to hold it in, but failed to do so.

" Please come back and back safely, mi amor." Manolo said almost in tears.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor said.

"Bye everyone!" Maria cried.

As the hours felt like days, the days felt like years, eva could'nt stop crying.

"It's okay, eva. She'll be back." manolo said disappointed.

 **NOw, I know wat you are thinking, why did maria had to go? General posada was running low on money for new recruits. They needed new weapons. they needed new uniforms. so yeah.**

there is going to be chapter 2, i'm just really tired from typing.


End file.
